<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>性瘾患者的治疗方案 by Yumiko1123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497360">性瘾患者的治疗方案</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko1123/pseuds/Yumiko1123'>Yumiko1123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko1123/pseuds/Yumiko1123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>性瘾患者的治疗方案</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“嘭！”金泰亨拉开了一个小小的礼花，彩带便徐徐降落到三人头上，落了一地的纸花。“怎么了，你们过生日都不定蛋糕的吗？”金泰亨其实刚刚就已经翻找过冰箱了，确实是没有蛋糕。</p><p>田柾国的手指绕着一根丝带，“我们不用吃店里的蛋糕了，哥哥已经为我们准备好了，不是吗？”</p><p>手腕被人轻轻捏住，被那根丝带轻浅绕住，JK的嗓音低哑，“先去洗干净了再开始吃蛋糕吧。”金泰亨咽了咽口水，自然而然地联想到接下来可能出现的情色场面。</p><p>但兄弟俩似乎在为谁先去准备东西起了小小的分歧，最后竟是以猜拳的方式一决胜负。</p><p>JK不太满意地撇撇嘴，“切…明明差一点就赢了。”而田柾国什么也没说，只是笑意盈盈地牵起金泰亨往浴室走，将那人不必要听闻的嘟囔隔绝在玻璃门外。</p><p>“真是幼稚，居然要因为这种事情争来争去…”金泰亨的脸有些发烫，看着弟弟健美的身材出了神。“怎么，哥哥要让我帮你脱衣服吗？”田柾国一丝不挂地面对他，并不觉得有什么不自在，并以让金泰亨为自己的身材脸红为荣。</p><p>金泰亨回过神来，耳根的热度抬高了几分，“不…我自己脱就好…”</p><p>目的很明确，金泰亨被命令扶住鱼缸的边缘不让动作，田柾国的双手在他身上游走，熟悉地挑逗搔刮他的每一个敏感点，引得人喘息连连。“就算做过那么多次，哥哥的身体还是一样敏感，真有趣…”田柾国在他耳边低声调笑道。</p><p>金泰亨不说话，他明白说话的后果就是被人更羞耻地进行语言调戏。</p><p>就算并着双腿也遮不住半挺立的肉棒，田柾国很快就捉住他的脆弱处，“哥哥刚刚开始就很兴奋啊，是不是已经料到我们要做什么了？会让你惊喜的…”</p><p>时轻时重地套弄着，快感让他全身发烫，金泰亨紧闭着唇忍住喘息，却不想那作恶的手指已经来到了穴口周围，直奔着那点敏感的肉粒而去。“呜别…别这样…”金泰亨的声音染了哭腔，身体也忽然抖了一下。</p><p>两指夹着阴蒂快速轻揉，很快让金泰亨来了感觉，手也控制不住地去抓田柾国的手腕，却被人更过分地捏住了脆弱处。细细的娇吟如同猫鸣一般快速泄出唇边，知道自己做错事的人满心委屈，只好悄悄收了手。</p><p>食指慢慢深入小穴，肉棒也被人有技巧地揉捏，兴奋占据了金泰亨的理智，殊不知身后的人也早已被他的无心之举弄得呼吸急促。他扭着腰试图逃避他的逗弄，那软嫩弹滑的臀部也一下下蹭在田柾国的肉棒上，惹得他几乎控制不住自己。</p><p>该死…田柾国暗暗咬牙，若不是要和JK共进甜点，他说不定现在就会把金泰亨干晕在浴室里。</p><p>似乎真的是为了帮他好好清洗一般，田柾国的指腹细细地擦过每一个地方，将金泰亨送上了一个小高潮。他窝在身后人怀里，浑身都兴奋得粉红，稍微回头就索要了一个轻吻。</p><p>等两人从浴室里出来时，看见金泰亨软着双腿眼神迷离的样子，JK已经满脸不悦了，“田柾国，我就知道你肯定又趁机占便宜…”话说得咬牙切齿，可就是让田柾国心里乐的不行，“没办法，运气好。”</p><p>被推倒在大床上，一根丝带也跟着缠上了金泰亨的手腕，系上漂亮的蝴蝶结。JK先急着掰开他的腿，看那泛着粉色的肉穴还盈着水光，JK的指腹在穴口沾了些淫液，进入得还算顺利。</p><p>脆弱的呜咽声伴着他的动作一点点泄露出来，金泰亨舒服得直扭腰。“哥哥已经想要很久了吧？”JK耐心地挑逗他的身体，非要将他的瘾完全勾出来。</p><p>“别这样…”金泰亨被他时轻时重的挑逗撩得头脑发昏，身体也越来越兴奋。可无奈手被捆住无法动弹，他心里却也升起了小小的期待。</p><p>高潮带出的暖流沾了JK一手，田柾国看他结束之后便默默搬来了刚才准备好的东西。“那么…我们现在要开始准备生日蛋糕了哦。”</p><p>金泰亨狐疑地看着他们，看他们拿出来一小盘草莓和两只装着奶油的裱花袋，不太明白他们的意图。但越是未知越让人期待，金泰亨相信这两个家伙不会让自己失望。</p><p>两人挪上来，将奶油绕着乳晕挤了一圈，非要空出那一点，刚从冰箱里拿出来的草莓被分成两瓣，直接接触脆弱处的触感让金泰亨凉得抖了几下。</p><p>两人似乎玩心大起，轻压着草莓在乳首摩擦，让那冰凉的触感包裹敏感的乳头，沾满了奶油才入口品尝。对于他们这样恶劣的做法，金泰亨的脸似火烧一般烫，更别提他们还递了两块到自己嘴边。</p><p>“沾了哥哥味道的草莓，不尝尝吗？”享用完毕，将最后两块草莓沾了奶油送到金泰亨嘴边，还要他将手指上的奶油舔干净。而余在胸部被涂得到处都是的奶油自然不会被浪费，两人在胸口细细舔舐着诱人的甜腻，最后又集火进攻发硬的乳头，似乎较着劲看谁能让金泰亨喘得更大声。</p><p>刚刚已经高潮过两次的肉棒再次起立，小穴有些难耐地滴着水。</p><p>享用也到了下一个环节，金泰亨低头一看，他们竟要将奶油挤在自己的肉棒上！“别涂在那里，脏…”要挣扎的双腿也很快被按住，“哥哥不是才被我细细地洗过了吗，怎么会脏呢？”田柾国放下裱花袋，和JK一同伏在他腿根处。</p><p>这样的场面还是太让人羞耻了。</p><p>两人似乎要争夺上面的奶油一般舔舐，舌面的粗糙时轻时重地划过表面，金泰亨又开始舒服地叫了起来。</p><p>似乎是早就分工好了一般，田柾国开始主攻肉棒，而JK的舌已经移到了小穴处，用舌尖撩拨着穴口的嫩肉。“等等呜…”下身被两人用唇舌侍奉的感觉奇妙而羞耻，因此带来的快感也是加倍了。</p><p>“哥哥…嗯…舒服吗…？”偏偏两人还要用水汪汪的无辜眼神望向他，粉嫩红润的唇贴在柱体上，软舌尽力地讨好取悦他。金泰亨没眼看，他总觉得自己像什么大恶人在逼着自己的弟弟做这种事情一样。</p><p>被伺候得正舒服之时，两人又坏心眼地停下来，拿起床头柜上的一杯热水和一杯冰块。“你们又要做什么…？”金泰亨心里不安又好奇，只见JK含了一口热水，田柾国也挑了一颗冰块含在口中，两人稍微交换了位置再次俯身。</p><p>JK便是冲着肉棒去的，稍高的温度包裹着顶端，专注进攻顶端的小孔。偶尔会一下含得深一些，灵活的小舌时而卷着柱体时而照顾顶端，本来就已经让人觉得足够刺激。</p><p>可田柾国的举动则更让他崩溃，那颗冰块抵上阴蒂的一瞬间就让金泰亨冷得激灵，腰忽然一挺，便不小心又将肉棒顶近JK的咽喉。快感忽然强烈，而JK抬眼像是责怪，这也惹得金泰亨更加脸红羞耻。</p><p>金泰亨忍不住伸手去推一推田柾国的脑袋，但没敢太用力，小声求饶道：“别这样…太冰了呜…嗯…！”可田柾国猛地拍打了他的臀侧，并用舌尖将冰块再用力往上面压，是有意惩罚。</p><p>下身冰火两重天的感受说不上太好，但确实足够刺激，金泰亨的眼角沾了泪光，泪痕也在脸颊留了斑驳的几道。想咬住下唇憋着声音，只会把唇咬得越来越红肿，像要滴血一般鲜艳诱人。</p><p>“不…！不要放到里面去…！”金泰亨的音调忽然抬高，并不是为别的，而是那冰块被田柾国推入小穴，还在一点点深入。舌头还在里面恶劣地搅动了几下，随即将冰块留在里面，自己退出来继续伺候穴口。</p><p>冰冷的异物感居然能让金泰亨愈发兴奋，身子也逐渐热了起来，他就这样被迫却享受地接受弟弟们的特殊服务，殊不知在他们两人看来，自己才是被享受的那块甜软蛋糕。</p><p>“等等…要、要射出来了呜…”金泰亨小声地预报道，但白浊还是撒了JK一脸。“哥哥真是下流，这么喜欢射在弟弟的脸上吗？”JK抹了抹自己的脸，抬着他的腰往自己胯下挪，让田柾国暂退一边。</p><p>粗热抵在穴口，在他还没做好准备的时候便已经一点点深入了。“冰块在里面很难受吧，没能融化的话就让我来帮帮哥哥好了。”</p><p>金泰亨含泪的目光看得人心痒痒，可田柾国目前还不能触碰他的身体，只好拽过他的手来替自己自慰。</p><p>从缓慢的试探到高频率的侵犯不过短短一分钟，金泰亨的小穴似乎已经被他们肏熟了，不管多么紧致和不适应，也会很快地在他们的进攻下迎合着紧紧收缩，传达着最真实的快感。</p><p>这下他是完全忍不住声音了，低哑的喘息声、黏腻的水声以及肉体拍打的声音充斥了整个房间。JK撑着他的膝盖窝，将大腿往下压，看他被绑着只能任由他俩侵犯的样子，不觉更加兴奋起来。</p><p>而他们的喘息声何尝不是对金泰亨最有效的催情剂，金泰亨迷恋着他们，不管是身体还是灵魂，那红着耳根、皱着眉头时发出来的喘息声是多么诱人，再想到这一切都是因自己而起，金泰亨难免会感到些许自豪。</p><p>“舒服吗？哥哥喜欢吗…？嗯…呼…里面吸得很高兴呢…”荤话自然是少不了的，可金泰亨也早已适应他们如此恶劣的调戏，不管是身体还是嘴都很诚实。“嗯…喜欢…啊…！呜嗯…”还不等他说完，JK一个狠狠地挺入打断了他的话，逼他抬高了音调。</p><p>田柾国便莫名其妙开始吃味，“难道我刚才没有把哥哥伺候得很舒服吗？”被顶得晃来晃去的人只是摇摇头，不敢说太多无意中能挑拨离间的话。</p><p>冰一下子被顶到最里边，多重刺激让金泰亨难耐地哭了起来。混着冰水的爱液从两人的交合出溢出，在腿根留下了一片淫靡的痕迹。“下面怎么那么湿啊…嗯…真的有这么喜欢吗？”JK也学着田柾国的样子抽了他的臀侧一掌，果然让人羞耻地拔高了音调。</p><p>最后一下撞在最深处全部释放，退出来的时候还带出了一些白浊。在金泰亨头脑空白的空挡，两人已经换了位置，田柾国的指沾了些淫液，先提着肉棒进入了小穴，湿漉漉的手指在后穴口打转。</p><p>前面被粗热侵入，后面被手指挑逗扩张，金泰亨心中的不安与期待愈来愈重，难道今晚只用前面…还不行吗…？</p><p>与JK的横冲直撞不同，田柾国故意磨着他，明白让他尖叫的点在哪里，可就是不给他一个痛快。金泰亨艰难地扭着腰迎合他，无意识迷离湿润的眼神像是勾引和催促。</p><p>田柾国轻皱眉头，他承认自己确实上钩了。但专心于侵犯的话就不能很好的顾及扩张。他干脆将人翻了个身，朝那挺翘的肥臀甩了一个巴掌，“跪好点，屁股抬高。”</p><p>金泰亨了解他的要求，上半身都贴在床单上，分开双腿抬起下身。小小的穴口正一张一合地发出邀请，田柾国的嘴角一抬，“真是淫荡的身体。”</p><p>扶着他的臀部再次进入，这次便是完完全全地填满，里面的冰应该也融化了，内壁的温度比之前高了许多。金泰亨可怜兮兮地回头望望他，眨着眼睛催促他。</p><p>“想要就自己动，现在比刚才方便多了。”田柾国最后还是选择了润滑剂，直接朝后穴探入两指，一点点搅动扩张。“柾国太坏了…”金泰亨夹着哭腔的抱怨传来，但还是听话地扭着腰往后撞。</p><p>JK坐在他面前，那直勾勾展现的挺立让金泰亨会意，双手被捆住无法支撑，只好用舌头轻轻舔舐。“它才刚刚肏过哥哥的下面呢，这么想尝尝自己的味道吗？”JK调笑着揉揉他的头发，“骗你的，我已经好好洗过了。”自然逃不过被金泰亨娇嗔地瞪一眼。</p><p>金泰亨一心二用自然办不好事情，一旦专心于前边，刚刚要试着含下更多，臀部就因为动作幅度太大而不小心将肉棒吐了出来。果然，又一个巴掌落在臀肉上，引得人轻轻地呻吟，“不认真哦哥哥…”随后也只是扶起肉棒抵在穴口，让他自己来吞下。</p><p>扩张得差不多了，田柾国将手指抽出，双手扶着金泰亨的腰胯就是一个突然的挺进。金泰亨尖叫一声不再含的下JK，只能乖乖地趴着承受这激烈的侵犯。</p><p>“嗯啊…！嗯…好喜欢…好舒服呜…！”嘴里说着一些不清不楚但足够惹人心乱的话，只会让他被肏得更狠。“嗯…？看来哥哥真的很中意呢…”田柾国拨开两片唇瓣，好让肉棒进入得更畅通无阻，甚至还开始玩弄敏感的阴蒂。</p><p>飞速抽插了数十下之后，田柾国也释放在里面，过了几秒才恋恋不舍地退出。这毕竟只是热身罢了。</p><p>金泰亨被他从背后抓着手抬起上身，JK便拿来一条黑布绕着他的眼睛遮住，在脑后系上了一个蝴蝶结。“你们要做什么…？”金泰亨有些不安，这布是真的一点都不透光，他什么也看不见，但幸好手上的丝带被解开了。</p><p>“来玩一点小游戏吧哥哥。”他察觉到两人在自己身边移动了位置，似乎有谁躺在了他身下，另一人在他背后。而更让他惊恐的是，那可怕的粗热竟都抵在了自己的前后穴口。</p><p>他慌乱地想拒绝他们，却被按住不得动弹。当那两根粗热全都挤进自己体内时，金泰亨几乎叫不出声音，但身体的兴奋感远远超出了他的想象，不管是小穴还是后穴，都贪婪地吮吸这粗热。</p><p>“哥哥真是着急啊…”那人稍稍挺动了自己的腰，立刻催出娇软的呻吟声。“既然哥哥都已经和我们做了那么多次，应该很熟悉我们了吧？那就来猜猜，是谁在肏哥哥的前面吧…”</p><p>恶劣不堪的游戏…金泰亨没想到他们居然能想出这种玩法，只能保持着这样的跪姿，承受着前后夹击的快感。这两人想必是在互相较劲却又相互配合了，一个抽出的空档另一个又挺进，金泰亨被激得受不了，连呻吟声也变得支离破碎。</p><p>布条似乎被生理泪水染得深了一块，他肯定哭得很可怜吧？可越是这样，兄弟俩就越要欺负他，占有他，享受他给他们带来这独一无二的快乐。</p><p>“哥哥猜到了吗…嗯…呼…别光顾着爽哦…”“嘶…夹的太紧了吧…？但要是猜不出来的话可是要接受惩罚的嗯…”金泰亨哪能顾及去分辨是谁，现在连跪着都双腿发软，腿根处早就泥泞不堪。</p><p>被做到高潮是轻而易举的事情，但侵犯的人没有丝毫停下来的意思，任由金泰亨如何抓挠也没有停下。直到弄得小穴直喷淫液，他才舍得猛地抽出来，让那暖流四处喷溅。</p><p>金泰亨的头往上仰，连带着后穴也跟着夹紧里面的肉棒。自己的肉棒已经颤抖着射了好几回，又被身后人捏着顶端，惹得他腿根发颤。手指挤压着头部，似乎要把里面残留的精液全挤出来一般，又爽得他掉眼泪抽泣。</p><p>“哥哥猜出来了吗？是谁在肏你前面呢？”金泰亨喘气都来不及，只好先糊蒙一个，“是…是小国吗…？”身后的人立刻又给他的臀部降下了一巴掌，“回答错了，是柾国在你下面哦。那么就得接受惩罚才行…”</p><p>金泰亨惶恐不安着，直到感觉有什么东西绕着自己的肉棒，最后在头部下方系上了。“不…我不要这样…求你们了…”金泰亨明白了，这惩罚手段可真残忍，那忍不住又射不出的感觉他之前也体验过，简直让他生不如死。</p><p>两人似乎互换了位置，“那接下来的就不算游戏了哦，是哥哥的惩罚时间。”</p><p>两人都在毫不留情地攻占城池往里侵略，金泰亨有时甚至爽得叫不出声音来。JK和田柾国配合极好，仍保持着刚才的节奏打桩似的抽插，撞得金泰亨浑身发软就要跪不住了。</p><p>“不呜呜…嗯…啊…我错了呜…！”金泰亨用最后的理智求饶着，可是玩心大起的两人怎么会轻易放过他。忽然，后穴似乎被戳到了一个点，他立刻尖叫着缩起了身子，双腿不断发抖，可涨得发紫的肉棒无法释放，这让他痛苦不已。</p><p>双穴都猛地夹紧，险些把人夹射了。JK低低地骂了一句什么，后来又看向田柾国，“你把哥哥做到前列腺高潮了吧，哥哥又得爽哭了。”</p><p>金泰亨确实哭了，但一半是爽一半是难受，他难耐地扭着腰求饶，肉棒在身下人的小腹处摩擦，“求你们了呜…放过我吧…”</p><p>埋在穴里的肉棒抽出，金泰亨本来以为就要结束了，没想到身子一轻，他似乎被人抬着臀提了起来。他不得不抱紧那人的脖子，可也以这样双腿大张的羞耻姿势挂在了人家身上。</p><p>这样的姿势也更方便侵犯，他无处可逃，只好软软地靠在那人的肩头哭吟，被肏得狠了就在锁骨处咬下一口来发泄自己。</p><p>最后不知道怎么到了浴室里，明明已经双腿发软站不住了，却还要被强迫靠着墙站。被抬起一条腿，也仍然是前后夹击，肉棒已经涨得发疼，可始终得不到宽恕。</p><p>“呜嗯…啊…！不要了…我不要了…嗯啊…饶了我吧…”各种声音在浴室里显得尤其大声，布条也被各种动作弄得松松垮垮，半挂在耳上。眼睫被泪水和汗水沾湿，眼神看起来又是那么诱人和可怜。</p><p>淫水洒了一地，田柾国又猛地拔出肉棒，让那暖流又一次喷洒出来。还在高潮中的肉穴没缓过神又被激烈地侵犯，简直让金泰亨头晕眼花。</p><p>系在肉棒上的丝带终于被解开，白浊像失禁一般淅淅沥沥地泄出来，喷个不停。金泰亨的眼泪掉个不停，又为这失禁的快感喘息不已。</p><p>这场疯狂的性爱也即将迎来尾声，两人皆以最快的速度狠命抽送，最后将三人一起送上了高潮。</p><p>金泰亨已经快连眼睛都睁不开了，浑身的力气都被抽离，只好被人伺候着洗澡。</p><p>等换好床单准备睡觉时已经很晚了，两人都非要粘着金泰亨一起睡，但他也不想多管，反正床这么大，他们也不是第一次这样了。</p><p>就算声音已经沙哑不堪，金泰亨在睡着之前还在喃喃着：“柾国和小国，24岁生日快乐…要一直健康幸福…”</p><p>田柾国和JK分别在他的脸颊落下一个轻吻。</p><p>“谢谢哥哥，你就是我们24岁生日的最好礼物。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>